1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
As a printing device, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) having a head for discharging an ink from nozzles to a medium is known. Recently, an image has been printed on a transparent film or the like in addition to a paper medium. In the case where an image is printed on a transparent film, since a background image is printed by a white ink, the color development property of the image is excellent. In addition, a method of inspecting a non-discharge nozzle based on reflected light and transmitted light to the image printed on the transparent film is suggested (for example, JP-A-2008-87287).
In the case where a background image using a white ink and a color image are superposed and printed on a transparent film, there is a printer capable of selecting a front-surface printing mode in which the background image is first printed on the transparent film and the color image is printed on the background image and a rear-surface printing mode in which the color image is first printed on the transparent film and the background image is printed on the color image. In such a printer, in addition to the color image (main image), for example, an additional image such as a non-discharge inspection pattern may be printed so as to be superposed on the background image which is printed by the white ink. In this case, if the additional image is printed according to a printing mode of the main image, for example, the background image may be interposed between a sensor for reading the additional image and the additional image. Accordingly, it may not be possible to check the content of the additional image.